Stay close to You
by Eirisan101
Summary: HaruhiX Tamaki...Tamaki loves Haruhi...Haruhi got rape...what happen to their relationship?


Disclaimer: I do not own any of these things!

Chapter one

It's midnight in Tokyo, and Haruhi had just gotten off from work. Instead of driving to work and back home to her apartment, she had decided to walk from home to work and walk back home, since her apartment is just three blocks away from her office at the Law Firm with David McCarthy. Yes, she does work as a full time lawyer with a famous foreign lawyer, David McCarthy, just like her mother. Her first case was to prosecute a man for kidnapping a teenage girl and raped her, Haruhi's client, and won a big time. Now she's as successful as any beings alive.

As she's walking home, she could feel a definite presence behind her, following. It's midnight and no one else should be out, just walking around. There's no cars coming this lane and there's almost no one else, except her and maybe the presence behind her, is walking on that lane. She took out a small mirror from her purse and try to see who it was behind her, but she saw no one.

'I must have been imagining stuff,' she thought as her cell-phone began to ring. She took it out from her purse and stopped underneath the yellow-colored light to see who it was that's calling her. It's Kyoya Ohtori, the former Vice President of Ouran Host Club.

"Hello, what's up, Kyoya?" she answered.

Haruhi? Nothing much here, what's going on with you lately? asked Kyoya.

"Nothing much."

Really? Are you free tomorrow then?

"Tomorrow's Sunday, right?"

Yup. We, Tamaki and I, thought that we should hang out together tomorrow.

"How about Hikaru and Kaoru? Hunny and Mori? What about them? Aren't they coming as well?"

Well, you see, Hikaru is now a president of a famous record label and has a meeting with his brother, Kaoru (who's now known as the president of a famous publishing company), tomorrow in US and along with other members of the top producing league. That ties up them.

"How about Hunny and Mori?"

Hunny's out with his clients in Kyoto, and Mori, he's well...he has a date with a girl tomorrow, so that only leaves me, Tamaki and possibly you.

"Oh sure, I'm completely free tomorrow. Remember David?

Oh, of course. How could I ever forget that perverted man that looks on to a girl's chest and those slender legs.

"He's not all that bad, I mean, he has these bad behaviors, but his skills are brilliant."

Yeah. Yeah. Yeah. Tell me something I don't know.

"Fine, I'll be there... wait, where are we meeting though?"

I think we're coming to your apartment first thing tomorrow at 10:30 Am. Also another reason we want to see you is to prevent something bad from happening.

"What are you talking about?"

Well, you see, Tamaki and I have been getting messages like: 'You maybe great in wealth, but you will lose something very dear to you'. And to us, you are the dearest thing to us.

"oh, do you know who might've been the one who called you two?"

I really don't know. Are you walking home?

"Yes, but I'm closer to my apartment now."

Alright, if anything happens, you know who to call.

"Alright." They both hang-up and Haruhi continued walking towards her apartment building.

When she got to her apartment building, she noticed a man in hood standing and leaning on the door that opens to the apartment building. She stopped in her track and walked faster towards the man and the door. He then moved out of her way to let her in, and instead of staying outside, he followed her. Noticing him following her, she stopped and turned to him.

"Would you mind to stop following me?" she said, but the hooded man didn't say anything. So she continued to walked up the stairs and turned left and found herself in front of her apartment door. She puts in her key to the door lock and turned it around. When the door was unlocked, she opened the door and halfway closing the door behind her, the door was stuck. She looked outside of her apartment to see what had happened to the door and why it's stuck and found a guy's foot leaning to the door; the same guy she saw earlier downstairs.

"Hey, babe, wha'cha doing tonight?" he asked and grinned.

"None of your business," she replied as she closed the door with force, but he manage to get inside. She stood behind the door and he cornered her.

"Hey, darling, what should we do tonight?" he asked, still grinning and getting closer to her.

"What do you want from me?" she asked as she realized that they are close enough to touch each other's face.

"Get to know you better, of course, my darling," he replied as he grabbed her by her wrist by one hand the other hand closes the door behind him and locked them. "I've been watching you lately. And guess what happened? You wanna guess?" She didn't answer, but just glared at him. "I have fallen in deep love with you."

"Who are you? Stalker?"

"No, I'm not, you see, we work at the same place and it breaks my heart that you didn't even notice me, sitting there in front of your office," he said as he leaned closer and grabbed her chin up and kissed her.

She then pushes him away a minute after they kissed.

"No! Get away from me!" she said, pushing him away and ran far away from him and hide in her bedroom. Unfortunately, she didn't have a lock for her bedroom door, so she leaned back on the door. He heart's beating faster than and faster each second, panicked on what to do. She tried to make no sound at all and listened to what's going on outside. There's no sound coming from outside of her bedroom. Wondering what he was doing, she pressed her ear to the door and listened carefully.

"Don't be so afraid of me," he whispered to the door, as if he knows that she was leaning against the door. She gasped as the his words coming on to her. She got away from the door and ran to the closet. The door to her room was opened and in come the man.

"Get out, get out, wherever you are," he said in tune as she crouched to the ground in the closet. "I know that you're hiding from me because you don't know me. But do you even remember me? The guy who was so kindly to you to introduced himself to and say that if there's anything he can do, he'll do if for you. And guess what you're lacking, darling?"

She didn't answer. He knew she was hiding in the closet, and so he walked slowly towards the closet.

"You only lack one thing," he said as he grabbed a hold of the closet's handle and opened it, seeing her sitting on the ground, terrified, "and that is..." he crouched and grabbed her by the hand, "your romance life."

She took her hand back and glared at him.

"What do you mean?" she asked, "What are you going to do to me?"

He grinned even more.

"I only see a part of you as a great lawyer and a little bit romantic, but in real life, you're half full," he replied, "It seems like you are alone and don't have any relationship with your friends in a romantic way." He grabbed her hand and pulled her up to a stand. "I'm here because I'm madly in love with you, and I don't want anyone else to have you."

Her eyes widened in shocked by his last few words. Tired still, she could barely understand the situation she's in. He grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her back to the bed lightly. Now lying on the bed, she found herself underneath him.

"I love you," he said as he went in and kissed her again as he slowly unbuttons her white blouse and black pants.

She glared at him and to her body which was half naked with only a bra to cover her chest and an underwear to her bottom part. Realized what was going on, she slapped him in the face and he let out a cry of pain. He stepped couple of steps away from her and there she found her chance out. But before she could even move away three feet from him, he had grabbed her by her arm.

"Let go of me!" she said in pleading as tears came running down her cheeks. "Please let go of me."

He draws near her and slapped her.

"You belong to me and me only," he said as he pushed her to the ground.

"Stop!" she cried as he unhooked her bra (the one that unhooked in the front). Now that her chest is fully revealed, he went down and suck on her breasts.

"Stop!" she repeated, but he didn't stop. And each time she said it, the harder he sucked.

When he finished suck on her breast, he carried her up to the bed and lay her down on the bed and got over her. Sleep has overcome her as he began rocking back and forth out of her. That night, she cried and cried as she slept.

When he finished with her, he let her sleep and left, leaving her naked on the bed with only the blanket to cover her.

morning, 9:00 Am

Beep. Beep. Beep.

It's nine AM in the morning and Haruhi had just woken up from her deep slumber. When she opened her eyes, flashes of what had happened last night played over and over again in her head. At first, she thought it was all a dream, and looking around her proves that it is all a dream. She tried to get up, and walked to the bathroom, but the pain on her bottom hurts so much that she tried to rest back on the bed. She also realized that she had slept with nothing on.

'Then it wasn't a dream? Oh no,' she thought.

Her nipples are hardened and redness have been found around them. She got up and tried to walk with the pain in between her legs. She walked to the bathroom and take a look at her breasts in the mirror.

"So it is real," she said as she noticed still some liquid around her nipples, "Saliva?"

She grabbed two nearby towels (small) and wet them with hot waiter. She dried the towels and placed them each on her breasts. She cupped her breasts with her hand and lay on the tub. She turned on the water and just lay there. She then rubbed her breasts and squeezed it as tears ran down fast on her cheeks. She then got up and took the shower. When she finished, she got out and dressed her usually off-day outfit and just sat there on the couch, staring into space. It's ten thirty and the doorbell rang. She let it rang twice and then she got up and opened the door to find Kyoya and Tamaki standing there, smiling.

"Good morning, are you ready?" asked Tamaki.

"Morning," she replied with a weak smile. All morning long, she's been too tired.

Noticing her dis-balance, Kyoya grabbed a hold of her.

"What's wrong? You don't look so good," asked Kyoya.

She looked at him and collapsed. The two men, puzzled, caught a hold of her. Kyoya's trying to figure out what happened to her as Tamaki quickly took out his cellphone and called '911'.

Twenty minutes later, they (medical people) were able to get to hospital, and so lay Haruhi on the bed in hospital. Kyoya and Tamaki sat both at her side and opposite of each other, worried. An hour later, the doctor walks into the room with a sad look.

"Men, I have good news and bad news," said the doctor read this like the way you hear it when Donald Trump.

"So she's not sick or tired from working so late?" asked Tamaki.

"No, it's something else," replied the doctor. He paused, looking at the facial expression the two young men gave him, and said, "she was raped last night."

Shocked but calm in a way, Kyoya just gave the doctor a disbelieving gaze, and Tamaki got up from his chair and walked towards the window to stare off outside.

"I'm deeply sorry, but there's nothing we can do about this situation," said the doctor.

"Tell us something that's good news," said Kyoya.

"Well, according to my data, she has acquired no viruses or any of that kind for sure," replied the doctor.

"What can we do to help her?" asked Tamaki.

"All you need to do is to comfort her and be there for her, always," responds the doctor, "and I suggest that you should bring a female who's relationship with Fujioka-san is very close alone with you, so she wouldn't be terrified of you two."

"Alright, thanks, Doc," said Tamaki as the doctor left the room to the young men and the sleeping beauty alone.

"You know, I was the last person to call her," said Kyoya, five minutes after the doctor left. "I should've called again to check on her. But I didn't."

Tamaki turned around and walked to watch Haruhi's sleeping face. Although her appearance look like she's in peace, but he knew that she's still suffering and in her mind, he could assumed that she might be dreaming of last night again and again. Note: Tamaki took psychology for a whole year, FYI

"Oh damn it!" said Tamaki, "I had failed to protect her and be there when she needs me the most. Damn it!"

"I have fallen for her as well as you did," said Kyoya.

"Yes, I am in great deep love with her," said Tamaki.

"We were by her side all these years and yet we weren't there for her last night," said Kyoya.

"What should we do, Kyoya?"

"We should move in with her and watch her as well as comfort her," replied Kyoya.

"Yes, and what about one girl with us? Who should be it?"

"Hotaru Tomoe."

"Her best friend?"

"Yes, do you know where she could be?"

"She's here, in this area, definitely."

"Do you want to call or should I?"

"You'll call this time."

"Alright.

T.B.C

Author: so how do you like it? There's more to come!... please read and review!


End file.
